Neutral Monsters
A Neutral Monster is a creature that does not attack unless it's provoked. They're usually found in the Jungle, and give varying amounts of amber and buffs, depending on how strong the creature is. Neutral Monsters are the primary source of income for a team's jungler, who relies on the camps and buffs that the jungle provides. Camps A camp is where a group of Neutral Monsters resides. A camp may have up to five Neutral Monsters at once. held by Grux]] Buffs Stronger Neutral Monsters drop a buff when they're slain. These buffs are awarded to the last-hitter, and last for a short period of time. When you die, you lose any buffs you may possess. Legacy List of Neutral Monsters * Prime Helix Guardian ** A single powerful monster in the middle of the map, to the side of the middle lane. Slaying it grants each living player of the killing team an Orb Prime buff, which activates the Prime Helix card in each player's deck. * Red Camp ** A strong monster with two weaker monsters that resides in the jungle. There is one Red Buff Camp in each team's jungle, on the same side of the map. The Red Buff gives the wielder extra damage and movement speed on hit. ** Red Buff Usage: This buff should typically be used by characters who's primary damage comes from their basic attacks. During early game phases this buff allows Junglers to clear jungle minions faster and be more potent when attempting to gank (surprise kills of opponent character in lanes). As the match enters mid to late game, the buff is best left to Rangers and Fighters. * Blue Camp ** A strong monster with two weaker monsters that resides in the jungle. There is one Blue Buff Camp in each team's jungle, opposite to the red jungle side. The Blue Buff gives the wielder extra Mana Regen and Cooldown Reduction. ** Blue Buff Usage: This buff should typically be used by characters who's primary damage from the abilities that are mana intensive. During early game phases this buff allows Junglers to stay in the Jungle longer and attempt more ganks (surprise kills of opponent character in lanes). As the match enters mid to late game, the buff is best left to Casters and mana intensive Fighters. * Black Camp ** A powerful monster with two weaker monsters that resides in the middle of the map, on the side opposite to Orb Prime. The Black Buff gives the wielder extra Attack Speed and damage per second to structures. ** Black Buff Usage: Black buff provides 150 damage per second to structures. Use this buff then destroying enemy Towers, Harvesters, Inhibitors, and the enemy Core. * White Camp ** A weak pair of monsters that are found frequently within each team's jungle. The White camps don't drop a buff, but do still grant amber and experience to the killer. Monolith * Prime Helix Guardian ** A single powerful monster in the center of the map, to the side of the middle lane, in a separate room. Slaying it grants each living player of the killing team an Orb Prime buff, which activates the Prime Helix card in each player's deck. * River Buff Monster ** A weak monster that resides by each team's river. It drops one of four buffs to the person who kills it, depending on the color of the monster. All four buffs last about 30 seconds. Multiple buffs can be held at once, but if the user gets two buffs of the same type, the timer is only reset. The River Buff Monsters each start to spawn on the third minute of the match and then continue to spawn every other minute, the same as the Gold Camp. ** Red Monsters will drop a buff that increases the Ability Damage of the user. ** Blue Monsters drop a speed boost. ** Purple Monsters drop a buff that sends the user into the Shadow Plane until they perform an action or time runs out. ** The Black Monster gives a buff that grants the user a Damage Over Time buff that will do extra damage to nearby enemies for a few seconds. You must hit an enemy with a Basic Attack or Ability for damage to occur, not just be near it. * Fangtooth ** This monster grants a permanent stacking buff to the team that kills it. *** 1st kill: +4 Power, +1000 Gold *** 2nd kill: +4 Power, +10% Out of Combat Movement Speed *** 3rd kill:+4 Power, +15% Non-Hero Damage *** 4th+ kill: +8 Power * Green Camp ** There is one Green Buff Camp in each team's jungle, near each team's right Tier 2 tower. The Green Buff gives the wielder a shield that, whenever the wielder is attacked, deals damage to attackers. Once the shield is depleted it will explode, dealing damage to nearby enemies. ** In each team's left jungle lies the Black Camp. It grants the Hunter's Sight buff. Whoever has this buff can see nearby enemies (unless they are in the Shadow Plane) and his basic attacks apply a short slow. * Black Camp ** In each team's left jungle lies the Black Camp. It grants the Hunter's Sight buff. Whoever has this buff can see nearby enemies (unless they are in the Shadow Plane) and his basic attacks apply a short slow. * Aqua Camp ** There is one Aqua Buff Camp to the side of the dusk solo lane, nearest the Tier 1 tower. The Aqua Buff Grants the killing hero +15 Regen for 15 seconds. The Buff respawns at the 3:00 minute mark, then respawns every two minutes thereafter. * Gold Camp ** There is one Gold Buff Camp to the side of the dawn solo lane, nearest the Tier 1 tower. The Gold Buff Grants the killing hero a flat 300 cxp. The Buff respawns at the 3:00 minute mark, then respawns every two minutes thereafter. * White Camp ** A weak pair of monsters that are found frequently within each team's jungle. The White camps don't drop a buff, but do still grant amber and experience to the killer. Each camp is reinforced with one minion every minute, up to five per camp. Category:Neutral Monsters Category:Gameplay